1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of printing a user form document, an image forming apparatus using the method, and a computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon a computer program for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer and a multi-functional peripheral device, stores data regarding a test page to test whether a printed matter is exactly printed on paper. Advancements in science and technology have led to development of image forming apparatuses capable of printing high-quality printed matters. Thus, the amount of data regarding a test page used to test whether high-quality printed matter is to be exactly printed has increased in a memory included in the image forming apparatus.
A command to print a test page is set beforehand for each of various models of image forming apparatuses, in a predetermined manner. In general, a test page may be printed by manipulating a user interface of an image forming apparatus in a very simple manner.